A series of things not to be done
by secretreaderoffanfics
Summary: A little series of one shots grown from a list of 116 things you shall not do at Hogwarts. Chapters will be added depending on reviews but if they are they will change point of views and parings if Parings apply.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. I did not write Harry Potter. Therefore I do not own it.

AN: This is a one shot inspired by "116 you are not allowed to do at Hogwarts" a video on YouTube by HarryHermionefan64

She whimpered. She realized at that moment she would rather face a basilisk again than do this. "Guys are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Hermione you have to do it or you lose the dare." Ron explained as if he was the one having to try to sneak in to professor Snape's chambers. Hermione looked back to Harry and the others silently asking for help with her gaze. "Unless you're scared." Ron added under his breath. Hermione glared at him and squared her shoulders readying herself to run into battle. She quickly cast a lumos and threw on Harry's invisibility cloak before making her way toward Snape's portrait. It took her a couple minutes to disarm the alarms and wards before she silently crept inside. The inside of his chambers offered no comfort from the cold, dark looming feeling that hung in the air of the dungeons at night. Hermione silently crept toward Professor Snape's bedroom, opening the door enough to just see his sleeping form in the dark shadows. The room was bare except for a dresser, bed and bedside table. She peeked the tip of her wand out of the cloak and whispered. "Rado." The spell lit the room with a purple hue as it traveled from my wand to the sleeping Professor Snape. Professor Snape started to stir and I held my breath not moving an inch. As soon as he rolled over is bolted as quickly and quietly as I could from the room and to the others waiting still out in the hallway. Harry, Ron and the twins were astonished as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione enjoyed the pride that came with showing them that she wasn't the goody two shoes they all thought she was.

The next morning Harry and Ron squirmed in anticipation during breakfast. They couldn't wait to see what spell Hermione had used on Snape. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. They were going to give all of them away if they kept acting like they knew what was going on. Just at that moment both doors of the Great Hall as if they had been blasted open by an explosion. In walked Professor Snape, his head as bald as a baby's bottom. Some student gasped in shock while others including the whole Gryffindor table laughed as Professor Snape practically ran in the room with steam figuratively pouring out his ears and nose. If looks could kill all the students would have been six feet under twice by now. The professors at the head table all in various ways tried to cover their laughs at their colleague's sudden loss of his famous greasy hair.

"I demand you find the culprits of this…..this…..monstrosity of the invasion of my personal space! I demand expulsion of the ones who did this!" Snape screamed as a vein in his forehead was becoming very close to throbbing. He whipped around and pointed at the two Weasley twins. "You! You two did this to me! I demand you be expelled!" The Twins just raised their hands in the air and shook their heads.

"We didn't do this." Fred defended them. "Yeah we have no idea who did this although we wish we had this idea sooner." George agreed

Headmaster Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and stood up saying, "Now Severus, I told you that you should have washed your hair before something happened to it." The Hall broke out into laughter as the potions master stormed out of the hall.

Number 19: "Regardless of how much Professor Snape's hair might annoy me it is inappropriate to sneak into his room at night and shave his head."

AN: "Rado" roughly translates from Latin meaning to erase or shave. Reviews are welcomed. Good and bad because this is my first time writing anything in a long time and my first time writing fanfiction of any kind. Thanks.


End file.
